La época oscura de los saiyajins
by Diosa de la muerte
Summary: Una historia que muestra como era la vida de los saiyajins bajo el mando de Freezer después de la desaparición de Vegetasei. Este fic fue realizado para el concurso: Gazo fanfiction II. La convocatoria fue hecha por los administradores de la página de Facebook: "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball"


**Este fic fue realizado para el concurso:**

**Gazo fanfiction II**

**La convocatoria fue hecha por los administradores de la página de Facebook:**

**"Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball"**

**Cabe señalar que ni Dragon Ball Z ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

**La época oscura de los saiyajins**

* * *

Muchos saiyajins creían que la época dorada de su raza había llegado con Freezer, si bien él trajo tecnología también trajo una esclavitud de la que la mayoría no fue consiente durante su vida. Pero hubo saiyajins que vivieron el tiempo suficiente para ser testigos de la época "dorada" que Freezer trajo consigo, y también la posterior…

La época oscura de los saiyajins.

* * *

—¿Dónde está Nappa? —Inquirió una voz infantil.

—Se fue a presentar ante el Gran Freezer, dijo que hoy no vamos a entrenar, atenderá unos asuntos —Respondió un saiyajin adolescente.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Preguntó otro de los niños.

—Vamos a pasear —Propuso uno de ellos.

—¡Sí! —Fue una afirmación colectiva. Ante el grupo se acercó otro saiyajin adolescente con una sonrisa eufórica en el rostro mientras anunciaba algo importante.

—¿Han escuchado los rumores? ¡Otro de los nuestros ha llegado!

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Preguntó uno de los niños.

—Sí —Afirmó el recién llegado. Algunos de ellos hicieron comentarios de incredulidad— Lo he visto, sus cabellos forman picos en todas direcciones, está chistoso.

Aun en medio de la incredulidad era esperanzador que apareciera otro saiyajin, a pesar de que solo estaban apareciendo machos al menos se podría intentar recuperar algo del honor perdido antes de extinguirse por completo. Los saiyajins no aprobaban la hibridación, y si no aparecía una hembra, no habría oportunidad de reproducción, ¡Era indigno rebajar la sangre saiyajin con la sangre de otra raza!

Con esa nueva noticia algunos niños comenzaron a idear una travesura o novatada a modo de bienvenida, otros hablaban con anhelo acerca de futuras apariciones de compatriotas, todos conversaban de algo, excepto uno de ellos que se había quedado impactado con la noticia, el tiempo se había detenido para él, tuvieron que llamarlo en repetidas veces por su nombre para hacerlo salir de su ensimismamiento.

—¡Raditz! ¡Raditz! —Llamaba un adolescente hasta que el aludido volteó— ¿Vienes?

—Eh… No chicos… aprovecharé para dormir… los veré después —Respondió el hijo de Bardock. Algunos niños reprocharon la decisión de Raditz pero al final se fueron dejándolo solo.

El niño comenzó a caminar… no iba a dormir, ni siquiera iba a su lugar de descanso asignado, iba a ver con sus propios ojos al recién llegado, su corazón albergaba esperanza.

En su mente recordó el momento en el que supo que Vegetasei había explotado, nuevamente regresó el sentimiento de impotencia y dolor que todos trataban de reprimir en público, después su pensamiento se dirigió hacia su hermano Kakarotto a quien justo había visto el día que nació. El primogénito de Bardock albergaba la esperanza de que su hermanito estuviera con vida, él sabía algunos los bebés fueron enviados horas después de su nacimiento a misiones de conquista, y dada la descripción del recién llegado, Raditz esperaba que este fuera Kakarotto.

Fue algo fácil escabullirse entre los otros miembros del ejército de Freezer quienes con prisas se dirigían a cumplir una nueva misión, Raditz era un niño bastante alto para su edad, pero aún era pequeño en comparación a la mayoría de los otros guerreros.

Como si el destino así lo quisiera, Raditz reconoció la voz de Nappa a la vuelta de un pasillo, el niño contuvo su respiración.

—¡Sígueme! —Dijo Nappa— ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? —Inquirió el saiyajin adulto, el corazón de Raditz latía fuertemente en nerviosismo.

—Me llamo Turles —Raditz escuchó responder al niño, suspiró en decepción, pensó que era su hermano quién había llegado.

Nappa siguió caminando, pasó a un lado de Raditz pero no notó su presencia y se fue de largo seguido por el niño, el hijo de Bardock abrió los ojos sorprendido, Turles se parecía mucho a Kakarotto, aunque el color de piel era distinto y Kakarotto de estar vivo tendría menos edad que Turles, por todo lo demás eran idénticos.

El saiyajin calvo mostró al niño las instalaciones mientras le explicaba las reglas que debían seguir, a qué lugares podía ir y a cuales no, que podía hacer y que no podía hacer.

Raditz suspiró decepcionado mientras se iba a su lugar de descanso asignado, estaba triste, un rato después se aburrió y salió a caminar por la base, tendría que esperar a sus compañeros, no era seguro que saliera de allí sin compañía, el planeta Freezer número 79 estaba lleno de sobrevivientes de los planetas conquistados por Freezer, y ya que en su tiempo la raza más mortífera fue la saiyajin, aún había sobrevivientes rencorosos a los que no les causaría ningún remordimiento matar a un niño saiyajin.

El hijo de Bardock durante su caminata vio a Turles a lo lejos, él estaba sentado a la orilla del edificio, Raditz se acercó sin decir nada.

Turles escuchó a alguien acercarse y se sobresaltó aunque no lo demostró, giró su cabeza para ver por encima de su propio hombro, vio a un niño mayor que él de cabello largo portando una armadura idéntica a la suya, la única diferencia era el color, notó la peluda cola en su cintura, supo que estaba ante un saiyajin, sin decir nada volteó de nuevo su vista hacia donde la tenía antes.

Raditz se sentó en la orilla elevada en la construcción a cierta distancia de Turles, las piernas de ambos niños colgaban, permanecieron un rato en silencio.

—¿Qué tanto estás mirando? —Inquirió Raditz en tono curioso.

—Mi madre decía que antes de comenzar a purgar un planeta se debía hacer un reconocimiento desde un lugar alto, de preferencia un edificio o un árbol gigantesco a modo de camuflaje, desde entonces me gusta subirme a los lugares altos —Comentó Turles, se regañó internamente al haber revelado algo tan personal a un desconocido, aunque supuso que su comportamiento fue porque era la primera vez en años que estaba ante un saiyajin, su interlocutor solo asentó con la cabeza.

—¿Y dónde estabas? —Preguntó Raditz.

—Conquistando un planeta lejano, parece que fui sacado de Vegetasei semanas antes de la explosión.

Raditz comentó a preguntarle cosas acerca del planeta conquistado y Turles respondía, después el hijo de Bardock comenzó a contar anécdotas de sus misiones, anécdotas que fueron escuchadas con genuina atención, la conversación se extendió por horas hasta que los demás niños y adolescentes saiyajins llegaron.

El hijo de Bardock estaba decepcionado de que su hermanito aun no hubiera aparecido con vida, pero al menos tenía un nuevo colega.

* * *

Cuando Vegetasei explotó sobrevivieron los saiyajins que estaban en medio de una misión, niños de clase baja casi en su totalidad, aunque también sobrevivió el príncipe Vegeta y Nappa. Los saiyajins realizaban misión tras misión, cuando estaban de descanso se dedicaban a entrenar pero también paseaban por el planeta, aunque siempre acompañándose entre ellos.

Nappa se había convertido en una especie de mentor para los sobrevivientes, les entrenaba, les regañaba e intentaba inculcarles el código de honor saiyajin. Los niños luchaban y competían entre ellos por ver quien se volvía más fuerte, su naturaleza era pelear pero al mismo tiempo se protegían. Ellos eran los últimos miembros de la raza saiyajin.

A veces salían de misión en grupos, a veces el príncipe Vegeta era enviado a misiones en solitario, a veces el príncipe saiyajin se fue acompañado, realmente no importaba, solo seguían las órdenes de Freezer.

* * *

Había pasado casi un año desde que Turles se había reintegrado a las filas del ejército de Freezer, él y Raditz se habían vuelto muy unidos.

Una mañana en los comedores Nappa estaba sentado solo en una mesa, Raditz se acercó y se sentó en frente de Nappa, podía tomarse ese atrevimiento porque Vegeta no estaba cerca, la mayoría evitaba al príncipe si podía hacerlo, pero Nappa era mucho más afable que Vegeta. Ellos estaban hablando de cosas triviales cuando al comedor entraron el resto de los niños saiyajins que estaban en el planeta.

—Parece que Turles se ha terminado de adaptar al equipo —Comentó Nappa viendo en la lejanía como los demás niños parecían reírse de las cosas que decía Turles.

—De hecho —Inició Raditz— Al principio pensé que él era mi hermano —Agregó llamando la atención del saiyajin corpulento.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —Preguntó Nappa.

—Pensé que él era el hermano que tuve días antes de que Vegetasei desapareciera… mi madre le nombró Kakarotto… él era idéntico a mi padre… y Turles se parece mucho a él, pero es mayor, y el nombre no coincide, además el color de piel es distinto —Explicó Raditz, su interlocutor se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

—¿Dices que Turles se parece mucho a tu hermano y a tu padre?

—Sí, son idénticos —Reiteró Raditz. Nappa se le quedó viendo dubitativo, estaba pensando en algo que no sabía si decírselo, no sabía si entendería, pero creyó que él tenía derecho a saberlo.

—Radiz… no es para enorgullecerse, pero algunos saiyajins tuvieron hijos con diferente hembra, y si dices que Turles se parece mucho a tu padre… tal vez es porque Turles sea hijo de tu padre —Declaró Nappa.

Los ojos de Raditz se abrieron a su máxima capacidad, estaba sorprendido, volteó a ver a Turles, y se le quedó mirando por varios segundos.

Nappa se quedó un poco incómodo por lo que acababa de declarar, al menos no tuvo que dar explicaciones más a detalle, Raditz sabía lo que era el sexo, había escuchado comentarios burdos de sus compatriotas adolescentes y uno de ellos le explicó más a fondo.

El hijo de Bardock se quedó pensativo, por un lado él había pasado sus últimos años anhelando que su hermano Kakarotto estuviera con vida y regresara, pero ahora había la posibilidad de que Turles fuera su hermano, internamente agradeció que eso era algo de lo que su madre nunca tuvo que saber. No supo si reír o llorar con el pensamiento de que Turles tal vez era su hermano.

Los demás niños se sentaron en la misma mesa, Raditz apenas probó bocado, estaba impactado, ausente, los demás niños entre bromas no se dieron cuenta, pero Nappa si lo notó.

Más tarde los saiyajins se fueron al área de entrenamiento, era común que tuvieran pequeños combates en parejas. Turles casi siempre entrenaba con Raditz, pero esta vez el hijo de Bardock no quería tenerlo cerca por su confusión interna.

—Tal vez deberíamos entrenar con alguien más para variar de oponente —Propuso Raditz aparentando indiferencia, pero internamente deseando que su interlocutor no rebatiera, por suerte a Turles le pareció buena idea y se puso a entrenar con otro de los niños: Calíbono.

Calíbono y Turles comenzaron a entrenar, habían decidido luchar cuerpo a cuerpo hasta la inconsciencia, hasta que el otro no pudiera levantarse, ni siquiera dejaron de hacerlo a la hora de la comida, sus compatriotas se fueron, regresaron, y los chicos seguían en combate, con la respiración agitada. Calíbono tenía su ojo izquierdo cerrado a causa de un certero puñetazo, Turles tenía su mejilla izquierda hinchada y amoratada debido a que recibió una patada en ese lado, el sudor bañaba sus cuerpos.

Los demás saiyajins decidieron no entrenar para poder ser espectadores del combate, incluso algunos miembros del ejército de Freezer estaban atentos a la pelea. Nappa alternaba su vista entre la pelea y los presentes. Algunos espectadores no podían disimular su asombro de ver la bravura con la que ambos niños peleaban, con demasiada energía para ser un entrenamiento, a pesar de las heridas y el cansancio. El saiyajin calvo sonrió, aun era posible recuperar el honor perdido, aun había oportunidad de volver a ser mirados con respeto y no con burla. Era doloroso pensar que sobrevivió a la destrucción de su planeta natal solo para tener una existencia completamente inútil.

Para incredulidad del público, el combate se prolongó por dos horas más hasta que Calibono no pudo ponerse de pie. Nappa se acercó para levantar al niño mientras los demás saiyajins se acercaban a felicitar a Turles.

—Maldito bastardo… me las pagarás —Dijo Calíbono entre quejidos con el orgullo doliéndole más que el cuerpo.

—Calíbono, fuiste derrotado en un entrenamiento, no guardarás rencor ni buscarás venganza, ¿Queda claro?—Interrogó el saiyajin calvo, la situación no estaba como para permitir que los últimos miembros de su raza se mataran entre ellos.

—No hagas drama, Calíbono. Ve a que te curen y después volveremos a entrenar —Dijo Turles en tono amistoso, aunque algo burlón, Calíbono sonrió muy a su pesar. Nappa comenzó a caminar con el niño en brazos.

—Será mejor que te prepares… no me ganarás en la próxima vez —Advirtió Calíbono haciendo muecas de dolor aunque el otro niño no podía verlas por su poca altura.

—Primero cúrate, si te mueres no podremos pelear —Dijo Turles mientras caminaba presuroso al lado del saiyajin corpulento, él también estaba muy adolorido aunque no se quejaba por orgullo.

Ya en el centro médico metieron a Calíbono a una cámara de recuperación, después Nappa convenció a Turles de dejarse curar, ambos niños tenían hematomas donde la armadura no les dejaba ver, pero un rato mas ambos saldrían caminando como si nada hubiera pasado. Mientras tanto el saiyajin corpulento miraba a ambos niños sumergidos en el líquido curativo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la esperanza se volvió más clara para él, creía que el príncipe Vegeta era el único capaz de hacer algo para recuperar el honor perdido, pero entre mas fueran, mejor, debían ser suficientes para demostrar el poder de su raza ante los demás.

Por desgracia… las cosas no salieron como él las imaginaba.

* * *

Poco a poco comenzaron a disminuir los saiyajins bajo el mando del tirano, asesinados durante sus misiones por los adversarios a vencer, por los demás soldados de Freezer, a traición por enemigos que tenían rencores de antaño con la raza, no importaba el modo, era ineludible, su destino era morir, los sobrevivientes del genocidio solo habían retrasado su muerte algunos años más.

La mayoría de los últimos saiyajins tuvieron una humillante existencia y una muerte deshonrosa, estaban malditos, estaban sumergidos en la época más oscura de su raza, donde los sobrevivientes que iban quedando veían desaparecer a sus miembros uno a uno.

Era inevitable que fueran alcanzados por el karma ya que en el pasado porque fueron los causantes de la desaparición de muchas razas.

* * *

Años después Nappa, Raditz, Calíbono y Turles estaban en una taberna del planeta. Todos bebían cerveza, menos Calíbono que ya se había quedado dormido. Los saiyajins más jóvenes que estaban despiertos escuchaban con atención al guerrero calvo, este relataba cómo era Vegetasei en su época de gloria, era algo frecuentemente narrado por Nappa, pero no importaba cuantas veces lo habían escuchado, Raditz y Turles disfrutaban oír.

—Éramos un pueblo con mucha bravura, ¡Temible!— Narraba Nappa— Antes de la llegada de Freezer, éramos como cualquier raza guerrera… en realidad no como cualquier raza guerrera, pero mucho más fiesteros que cualquiera... amantes de la lucha y la buena comida... aunque en medio de una fiesta estaba prohibidísimo pelear, en momentos así se olvidaban todos los rencores, era tiempo de beber, comer y convivir… ¡Qué buenos tiempos! —Exclamó el guerrero, sus palabras eran confusas debido a su ebriedad, él estaba mucho más ebrio que sus interlocutores.

—¿Y no tuviste hijos? —Preguntó Turles al saiyajin calvo.

—No… que yo sepa— Contestó Nappa y comenzaron a reír —De cualquier forma no importa, supongo que de haber tenido ya estarían muertos —Agregó cuando estuvieron en silencio. El semblante de los tres se puso serio. Raditz comenzó a hablar.

—Recuerdo ese día... cuando Nappa me informó por el scouter que Vegetasei había sido destruido por esa maldita lluvia de meteoritos... no tuve duda de que mi madre había muerto, ella no hacía misiones de conquista, y en todo caso, ella acababa de parir a mi hermano —Comentó Raditz.

—¿Tuviste un hermano? —Inquirió Turles.

—Sí… se llamaba Kakarotto. Supongo que murió cuando el planeta explotó... Tuve la esperanza de que él había sido enviado a una misión, y tal vez fue así... pero... ¡Han pasado dieciocho años y no aparece! Definitivamente, mi hermano está muerto —Declaró Raditz con impotencia en la voz.

—Si Kakarotto hubiera muerto en una misión, al menos habría tenido una muerte más digna —Afirmó Turles— No sé con certeza cómo fue que mi madre murió pero... prefiero pensar que murió luchando en lugar de haberse muerto por culpa de unas piedras espaciales —Él agregó.

—Tu madre era una guerrera… ¿Verdad?— Preguntó Raditz.

—Sí, y de las mejores —Dijo con evidente orgullo en la voz— No conocí a mi padre… Recuerdo que mi madre fingía no escuchar cada que le preguntaba por él —Afirmó Turles, el hijo de Bardock se tensó con eso— ¿Cómo era tu padre? —Preguntó con tono de curiosidad.

—¡¿Para qué quieres saber?! —Gruñó Raditz para sorpresa de Turles. El iracundo saiyajin de cabello largo se fue cargando a Calíbono con él, Turles le decía que se calmara y que no se fuera pero el hijo de Bardock ignoró sus palabras.

—¿Por qué se porta así? ¡Fue solo una maldita pregunta! —Se quejó Turles en voz alta.

—¡Déjalo que se vaya! —Bramó Nappa— Supongo que Raditz no te lo ha dicho.

—¿Decirme qué?

—Que tal vez tú eres su hermano —Una mirada de confusión recibió como respuesta— Entonces no lo sabías.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Hace años Raditz me dijo que tú te pareces mucho a su padre y a su hermano Kakarotto, entonces yo le dije que tal vez tú eras hijo del mismo padre que él… parece que eso no le agradó —Declaró Nappa.

La mandíbula de Turles cayó, se quedó pensativo, ahora que lo pensaba tenía sentido, tal vez su madre no quiso decirle que cometió el error de involucrarse con un saiyajin que ya tenía compañera.

Decidió fingir ante Raditz no saber nada.

* * *

Tiempo después…

Cuatro saiyajins llegaron arrodillándose ante el Gran Freezer: Nappa, Raditz, Vegeta y Turles. Los guerreros estaban llegando de una misión.

—Gran Freezer, hemos llegado del planeta Troche, sus guerreros eran considerablemente fuertes, nos tomó seis días conquistar el planeta —Declaró Vegeta.

—Oh —Exclamó el jefe supremo del imperio— Díganme, creo recordar que cinco de ustedes salieron a conquistar el planeta… ¿O acaso me confundí? —Inquirió con curiosidad.

—No, Gran Freezer, tuvimos una baja, fue el soldado Jirelpe —Explicó Vegeta.

Segundos de silencio.

—Es una pena, pero no fue solo una baja, Vegeta… Durante tu ausencia murieron más saiyajins —Declaró Freezer con frialdad, cuando se iba a una audiencia ante él, solo uno debía levantar la vista, todos los demás debían mantener la vista hacia el suelo, pero ante esa declaración los otros tres saiyajins levantaron su mirada, Freezer no le dio importancia a eso y siguió hablando —Cinco saiyajins fueron enviados a una misión al planeta Rosgotk, solo regresaron dos… Soldado Zarbon ¿Cuáles eran los nombres de los saiyajins que volvieron con vida?

—Eran los soldados Calibono y Lleporo —Comentó la mano derecha de Freezer con frialdad.

—¿Eran? —Inquirió Vegeta.

—Sí, desgraciadamente fueron asesinados —Respondió Freezer con frialdad— Ayer encontraron sus cadáveres afuera de una taberna.

Los saiyains fueron golpeados con una dura realidad… habían tenido seis bajas de manera repentina… lo que hacía que ellos cuatro fueran los únicos que quedaban bajo el mando del tirano.

—Vegeta, esperaba que hubieras conquistado el planeta Troche en menos tiempo, pero en consolación a tu situación ordenaré que tú y tus soldados reciban un banquete, ya pueden retirarse —Declaró Freezer con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

* * *

Normalmente habrían estado deleitándose con el banquete, pero nada tenía sabor, incluso en el aire se olía la desesperanza.

—¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto ahora que solo quedábamos diez?! —Bramó Nappa.

—¡Callate, Nappa! —Espetó Vegeta— Ninguno de los que murieron… ¡Ni siquiera ustedes serán de verdadera ayuda para mí!— Afirmó el príncipe, sus compatriotas voltearon a verlo — No me miren como si no lo supieran, obviamente soy el único que podrá hacer pagar a Freezer tantos años de humillaciones—Declaró y observó cómo Turles apretó los puños— ¡¿Qué tanto estás mirando?! —Cuestionó al saiyajin con bravura.

—Nada… príncipe —Dijo el saiyajin con hastío en la voz, especialmente en la última palabra. Nappa solo miró, había visto que Turles era insolente en ocasiones, le había advertido que nunca le fuera a hablar así a Vegeta, merecía una golpiza por ello, pero no quería que muriera otro compatriota, no ahora que solo quedaban cuatro de ellos.

Al príncipe no le gustó que le hablaran con ese tono de voz, pero decidió no darle importancia a las palabras de un clase baja y se fue.

—Turles… cuida el tono con el que le hablas al príncipe —Aconsejó Nappa, el saiyajin no respondió y también se fue.

* * *

Turles estaba reflexionando, apretaba los puños con coraje de recordar a sus compatriotas caídos, especialmente a Calíbono, quien fue su amigo a la vez que su rival. No era justo pelear sin sentido, ser solo sirvientes, no solo ante Freezer ni ante sus demás soldados, también ante Vegeta, ser solo un maldito integrante más.

Él tenía lo que Raditz le decía que eran aires de grandeza, soñaba con ser algo más que un soldado, ser un gobernante, hacer algo grande, lo sentía en sus venas, no podía morir solo así, sin honor y sin gloria.

Estaba cansado de intentar fingir que le tenía lealtad a Vegeta, no se la tenía y nunca se la tuvo, se sentía orgulloso de ser un saiyajin, orgulloso de pertenecer a la que alguna vez fue la raza más poderosa del universo, pero no sentía admiración por el príncipe, Vegeta parecía frustrado de ser solo un soldado más de Freezer, pero ante los ojos de Turles él solo fanfarroneaba y nunca tendría el valor de enfrentarle directamente.

En ese momento el saiyajin tomó una decisión, dejaría el régimen de Freezer, mandaría todo al carajo, tal vez le diría a Raditz que lo siguiera, pero iba a largarse con o sin compañía, algo en su interior le gritaba que se volvería poderoso, incluso ahora era capaz de pelear contra Nappa y cansarlo antes de quedar físicamente rendido, antes lo había pensado, pero ahora estaba seguro de que no podría seguir allí.

* * *

Turles estaba oculto, observando de manera clandestina los gráficos que le indicaban que planetas no estaban dentro el imperio de Freezer, si iba a escaparse era mejor marcharse a un planeta lejano y ajeno al tirano, la deserción era castigada con una muerte dolorosa, pero Turles había decidido que sería mejor morir en el intento que seguir siendo esclavo de él.

Durante su búsqueda se encontró con algo que no esperaba, ¡Kakarotto había sido enviado a un planeta que nunca fue reportado como conquistado!

* * *

Días después los saiyajins restantes fueron a una misión al planeta Xavi, cuando terminaron la purga decidieron tomarse la libertad de ir a relajarse a otro planeta cercano, aunque Vegeta fue requerido por el Gran Freezer para hacer una misión en solitario, lo que dejó a Turles, Raditz y a Nappa solos.

—Iré por algo de alcohol para beber —Comentó Nappa antes de dejar a Turles y a Raditz a cargo de la carne que se estaba asando.

—Raditz, qué bueno que nos quedamos solos… necesito contarte algo…. —Inició Turles, su interlocutor asintió con la cabeza para hacerle saber que lo estaba escuchando mientras daba vuelta a la carne— He decidido desertar.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Preguntó Raditz volteando a mirarlo.

—Como escuchaste… ¡Desertaré! —Reiteró Turles, no es que Raditz no hubiera entendido la primera vez, es que no lo podía creer.

—¡Te has vuelto loco! —Exclamó el hijo de Bardock en tono de afirmación, Turles se frustró un poco pero sonrió con nostalgia antes de hablar.

—¿Recuerdas que cuando éramos niños decíamos que un día haríamos algo grande? ¿Qué comeríamos solo lo mejor y seríamos muy poderosos? —Comentó Turles.

—Éramos solo unos niños.

—¿No te has cansado de pelear sin sentido? Tanto para Freezer como para Vegeta solo somos sirvientes, solo carne de cañón.

—No niego que Freezer sea un tirano, pero Vegeta… —Inicio Raditz pero fue interrumpido airadamente.

—¡A él no le importamos! ¡No nos considera útiles! Apuesto que incluso podemos irnos delante de él y ni siquiera se molestará, tal vez hasta va a agradecer que nos vayamos.

Raditz se quedó unos segundos pensativo antes de hablar.

—Imaginando que Vegeta nos deje ir, no será lo mismo con Freezer, hará que sus hombres nos den casería e incluso ellos nos harían un favor si nos mataran, Freezer nos torturaría antes de darnos el golpe final.

—¿A eso le tienes miedo? Lo he planeado perfectamente, tengo en mente algunos planetas a los que podríamos escabullirnos, mantendremos un perfil bajo, entrenaremos, tal vez algún día podamos derrotar a Freezer, pero debemos mantenernos con vida y escondidos hasta que estemos seguros de poder matar a ese tirano malnacido —Propuso Turles, de pronto se dio cuenta de que tal vez no podría convencer a Raditz, su lealtad hacia Vegeta era demasiado grande, y lo anterior dicho por él solo había sido un intento de hacerlo desistir.

—¡No le debes tu obediencia! ¡Nuestro planeta natal desapareció! ¡Su título no vale nada! ¡Quedamos muy pocos saiyajins!

—¡Por supuesto que su título vale! ¡No importa si solo somos tres, somos súbditos de Vegeta y le debemos respeto!

—Raditz, posiblemente no somos solo tres…—Inició Turles recibiendo una mirada de confusión —Cuando decidí que me marcharía estuve revisando los archivos para ver a que planeta me iba a largar, y descubrí que tal vez Kakarotto está con vida. ¡Vámonos, Raditz! Vámonos de una vez y buscaremos a Kakarotto.

La mandíbula de Raditz cayó, Turles pudo ver que los ojos de su interlocutor se ponían un poco vidriosos.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a usar a mi difunto hermano como artimaña?! —Ladró el primogénito de Bardock.

—¡Escúchame, Raditz! Tu hermano fue enviado a un planeta de criaturas débiles minutos antes de que Vegetasei explotara, casi puedo asegurar que está con vida, ¡Vayamos a buscarlo! ¡Vayamos a buscar a nuestro hermano! —Tan pronto como Turles terminó de decir eso recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que lo derribó.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir que eres mi hermano?! El único hermano que tuve se llamó Kakarotto. ¡Eres un canalla! ¡Retráctate o te mataré ahora mismo! —Bramó Raditz, él intentó patear a su interlocutor pero Turles se rodó en el suelo, se levantó a cierta distancia mientras se limpiaba la poca sangre del rostro. Supo que tal vez fue un error decir que eran hermanos ya que esto puso iracundo al saiyajin.

—Raditz, no importa si me aceptas como hermano o no, somos iguales, guerreros de la clase más baja, eres mi camarada, no quisiera irme sin ti, pero he tomado una decisión, te daré hasta mañana en la mañana para pensar, si decides irte comunícate conmigo y encuéntrame, te deseo suerte de antemano por si decides quedarte —Declaró Turles antes de irse, el hijo de Bardock estaba demasiado molesto para intentar convencerlo de lo contrario, solo vio como el saiyajin se alejaba.

Lo que ni Turles ni Raditz sabían era que Nappa había sido un espectador silencioso.

* * *

Nappa no hizo ningún comentario cuando Raditz "lo vio regresar". Conversaron de otras cosas, las horas pasaron, el hijo de Bardock no tenía ninguna intención de desertar pero decidió reunirse con Turles para hacer un último intento de hacerlo desistir y se comunicó con él para preguntarle donde podían encontrarse.

—Allá te veo —Dijo Raditz a su scouter mientras el saiyajin calvo lo escudriñaba con la mirada —Nappa, iré por Turles, está algo ebrio, regreso en un rato —Dijo el hijo de Bardock antes de comenzar a dar vuelta para irse.

—Espera Raditz… —Inició Nappa haciendo que el saiyajin se detuviera —No creas que me engañas, sé que te tú y Turles van a desertar, escuché su conversación.

—¡Por supuesto que no, Nappa! —Inició Raditz en tono de ofendido y horrorizado— Yo no quiero desertar, quiero ir a convencer a Turles de no hacerlo —Agregó, Nappa se dio cuenta de que Raditz decía la verdad.

—Turles siempre ha sido insolente con Vegeta, pero esto ya sobrepasó los límites, es deslealtad, ¿Sabes de qué forma era castigada la deslealtad cuando Vegetasei todavía existía? —Inquirió Nappa, Raditz no respondió, no lo sabía con certeza pero el tono de su compatriota le estaba causando un mal presentimiento, el saiyajin corpulento vio el miedo en los ojos de su interlocutor.

—Mira, la deslealtad era castigada con la muerte, pero no tengo intenciones de matar a uno de los últimos saiyajins vivientes, iré a convencerlo, tú quédate aquí —Dijo Nappa, Raditz se calmó cuando vio sinceridad en sus ojos, asintió con la cabeza antes de ver como el saiyajin corpulento se iba.

Nappa había decidido ir por Turles porque temía que este en el último instante convenciera a Raditz de irse.

* * *

Nappa llegó a la taberna donde Turles estaba, comenzó a buscarlo, lo encontró, Turles le miraba con confusión cuando vio que no era Raditz quien se acercaba, las mejillas y la nariz de Turles estaban enrojecidas a causa de su ebriedad.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Cuestionó Turles sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

—Vine a llevarte de regreso, anda, será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que tenga que llevarte en calidad de bulto —Dijo el saiyajin calvo en tono regañón aunque bromista.

Turles ignoró las palabras de Nappa, hizo un ademán con la mano para indicarle al tabernero que llevara otro tarro de cerveza.

—¡Vámonos! —Exigió Nappa.

—¡No seas amargado! Acompáñame a beber un poco. Yo invito —Ofreció Turles.

—Hmp…. Está bien, pero solo un poco.

* * *

Horas más tarde ambos saiyajins salieron tambaleándose de la Taberna. Turles daba tragos directos de una botella que llevaba en sus manos, por ratos se sostenía de las paredes, estaba incapacitado para caminar en línea recta, aunque Nappa vio con incredulidad que no Turles no iba en dirección hacia donde Raditz estaba.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Bramó Nappa.

—No me voy contigo…. ¡Quiero hablar con Raditz! ¡Tráelo! —Ordenó Turles, su interlocutor se molestó internamente, no tenía intenciones de discutir pero desgraciadamente el saiyajin le dificultaría mucho las cosas si intentaba llevárselo por la fuerza, ya era lo suficientemente fuerte como para darle pelea.

—¡Hablemos! —Propuso el saiyajin corpulento, siguió a Turles a la orilla de un edificio alto, se sentaron algo mareados mientras miraban como sus piernas colgaban hacia abajo, pero voltearon a mirarse el rostro para poder hablar.

—Escuché la conversación que tuviste con Raditz antes de que te vinieras para acá —Inició Nappa con aparente calma— Vine a convencerte de no desertar, conozco el carácter de Vegeta, pero es nuestro príncipe y le debemos lealtad.

Turles se molestó al pensar que Nappa los había espiado.

—¡Yo no le he jurado lealtad a Vegeta, y nunca lo haré! —Dijo Turles en tono gruñón.

—Tu lealtad fue jurada en el segundo que naciste. Somos los últimos saiyajins, debemos respetar a nuestro príncipe, debemos estar unidos, solo así podremos derrotar a Freezer y hacerle pagar tantos años de humillaciones —Explicó Nappa. Aun en la oscuridad notó como su interlocutor sonreía de manera burlona y altanera.

—Parece que a ti te encanta lamerle las bolas a Vegeta —Dijo Turles con una insolencia legendaria.

—¡Cuida el tono con el que me hablas!

—¡No te tengo miedo! —Gruñó Turles convencido de sus palabras— Eres un imbécil que siempre se ha creído la mano derecha de Vegeta, estás tan ciego que no te das cuenta de que tú no le importas más de lo que le importamos Raditz o yo, podrías morirte y a él le daría lo mismo, Vegeta nos desprecia, pero no importa, yo también lo desprecio, por mí se puede morir y no me importará —Su voz tenía rabia pura, el alcohol estaba aflojando su lengua como nunca lo había hecho —La invitación a seguirme era para Raditz, pero es un idiota al igual que tú, ¡Quédense si quieren! ¡Síganlo a la muerte como los animales rastreros que son!

Terminando de hablar Turles intentó alejarse de Nappa, el problema fue que no supo en lo que se había metido al decir semejantes cosas al saiyajin.

Nappa estaba furioso, no por las cosas que le dijo, le habían ofendido, pero le había ofendido más ver la deslealtad y el desprecio que Turles mostraba al príncipe de su raza. Merecía la muerte. Turles recibió un golpe en la cabeza, uno que hizo que aturdido cayera al suelo desde la altura del edificio.

El saiyajin corpulento descendió de un salto al nivel del suelo, comenzó a formar un ataque de energía, estaba decidido a hacer pagar al cretino muy caro por su insolencia. Vio como Turles apenas y pudo ponerse en cuatro patas, levantó la vista y envió una mirada de confusión. Nappa pensó que él iba a suplicar perdón o por lo menos piedad, para su incredulidad Turles comenzó a sonreír.

—¡No tienes el valor de matarme! ¡Siempre decías que no debíamos matarnos entre nosotros! —Bramó Turles en tono burlón, lo último que alcanzó a ver fue que el ataque se dirigía velozmente hacía él… una explosión resonó en sus oídos antes de sentir mucho dolor… todo se volvió negro después de eso.

* * *

Nappa durante el camino pensó que tal vez había sido algo precipitado, posiblemente Vegeta querría haberlo matado él mismo y se molestaría, decidió mentir, llegó más tarde ante Raditz y le dijo la situación ficticia que había decidido contar.

_"Estábamos hablando, no podía convencerlo, de pronto nos atacaron, nos tomaron por sorpresa, lo mataron, si no me crees ven a ver el gran cráter que quedó" _

Raditz se quedó pasmado, en ningún momento pensó que Nappa estuviera mintiendo, pero no podía creer que Turles hubiera muerto de esa manera.

A la mañana siguiente llegó Vegeta, Nappa le contó que Turles quiso desertar, le contó como intentó convencerlo de no hacerlo, le narró "como ambos fueron atacados" y le dijo que Turles murió. Mientras hablaba se puso nervioso porque veía la mirada que Vegeta le hacía, el príncipe saiyajin notó su nerviosismo y culpa en los ojos de Nappa pero no dijo nada al respecto, una parte de él se irritó ante el pensamiento de que su compatriota le estuviera mintiendo pero por otra parte le pareció lo mejor, Turles se había estado convirtiendo más en un problema que en una utilidad.

El momento de abandonar el planeta llegó, le informarían Freezer de la "baja" de Turles al llegar ante él.

* * *

Horas antes…

El saiyajin corpulento descendió de un salto al nivel del suelo, comenzó a formar un ataque de energía, estaba decidido a hacer pagar al cretino muy caro por su insolencia. Vio como Turles apenas y pudo ponerse en cuatro patas, levantó la vista y envió una mirada de confusión. Nappa pensó que él iba a suplicar perdón o por lo menos piedad, para su incredulidad Turles comenzó a sonreír.

—¡No tienes el valor de matarme! ¡Siempre decías que no debíamos matarnos entre nosotros! —Bramó Turles en tono burlón, lo último que alcanzó a ver fue que el ataque se dirigía velozmente hacía él… una explosión resonó en sus oídos antes de sentir mucho dolor… todo se volvió negro después de eso.

Lo que pasó es que Nappa estaba tan ebrio que su ataque no tuvo puntería, su energía se estrelló cerca de donde Turles estaba, la explosión lo hizo volar varios metros hasta chocar contra el muro de otro edificio, quedó desmayado del impacto, y como Nappa no vio el cuerpo de Turles creyó que lo había desintegrado.

Turles despertó en la mañana sintiéndose muy mal, la resaca era terrible, sin contar que su cuerpo estaba adolorido por el tremendo choque contra el muro.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Se preguntó el saiyajin mientras hacía una mueca de dolor, estaba sintiendo una jaqueca terrible.

En ese momento en el que estaba un poco adormilado abrió la frecuencia del scouter para comunicarse con los otros saiyajins, antes de comenzar a hablar escuchó como Nappa le estaba informando a Vegeta de cómo habían sido "atacados". Turles se sorprendió, ahora que lo pensaba, no podía recordar mucho, vagamente recordaba que se había puesto de acuerdo con Raditz para encontrarse y que en su lugar llegó Nappa. A su mente llegó la imagen de como juntos comenzaron a beber pero… no había más recuerdos.

_—¿Qué pasó después de que los atacaran por sorpresa? —_Escuchó el saiyajin que Vegeta preguntaba por medio del scouter.

_—Me defendí, pero Turles no pudo contra ellos, lo mataron, ni siquiera dejaron el cuerpo, lo desintegraron con un ataque… si no me crees puedo llevarte para que veas el enorme cráter que quedó en el lugar de la batalla —_Escuchó decir a Nappa, Turles miró un enorme agujero en el suelo a unos metros de donde estaba, se esforzó y vagamente recordó como una bola de energía iba en dirección hacia él. Estuvo a punto de hablar por el scouter pero se lo pensó mejor.

Hubo segundos de silencio.

_—No, Nappa. No es necesario —_Dijo Vegeta antes de que Turles cerrara la frecuencia del scouter.

Turles no había dicho nada porque se dio cuenta de que le era más fácil escaparse del ejército de Freezer si lo creían muerto a si sabían que estaba fugitivo. Todo seguiría de acuerdo al plan aunque con la ventaja de que no iban a perseguirlo. Se escondería, entrenaría y un día iba a aparecerse ante Raditz para decirle que seguía con vida.

Decidió que iría a buscar a Kakarotto a la tierra antes de presentarse ante Raditz, Turles pensó con una sonrisa que la cara de Radiz no iba a tener precio si veía a ambos saiyajins juntos apareciendo ante él.

El saiyajin comenzó a volar, debía alejarse, se miró y se recordó que había lugares donde era mejor que no lo vieran con la armadura del ejército de Freezer, aunque no iba deshacerse de ella, le era útil ya que se estiraba y era resistente a los golpes, supo que por lo menos debía ocultarla.

Durante su trayecto una tela blanca llamó su atención, estaba tendida, tal vez acababan de lavarla y ya se había secado, la hurtó y se alejó. Después de que pudo verla con atención se dio cuenta de que era una capa, se la puso sobre la armadura, las amplias telas permitieron que incluso se cubriera la parte frontal, sería útil, además parecía elegante. Era lo único que había usado fuera de las vestimentas del imperio de Freezer en los últimos años, pensó que le daba un aire personal, no iba a deshacerse de ella nunca.

Ahora el saiyajin estaba listo para comenzar su propia búsqueda del poder y la grandeza.

* * *

Fin

* * *

**Gracias** a quienes terminaron de leer mi fic y a **Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball **por permitirme concursar de nuevo. Fue un placer escribir y espero que para ustedes hubiera sido un placer leer.

EL "Gazzo fanfiction II" fue un concurso donde nos sortearon una imagen y dos personajes.

Para los que no entran a "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball" les recomiendo entrar y hago de su conocimiento que en mi imagen se veía las piernas colgando de una persona que estaba sentada en un edificio altísimo, la vista se veía hasta abajo por lo que entendí que la persona miraba hacia abajo. Los personajes que yo debía usar en este fic eran Turles y Nappa.

Sin mucho tiempo para ver capítulos decidí releer mi fic "Los estragos de la confianza ciega" en el que usé a Bardock y a Nappa, de hecho este fic podría representar relación con ese otro. En aquel fic mencioné que sobrevivieron a la destrucción de Vegetasei los saiyajins que andaban de conquista pero que murieron poco a poco hasta que al final solo quedaron Vegeta, Raditz y Nappa. En este fic Turles era un año menor a Raditz y abandonó el imperio tres o cuatro años antes de que Raditz fuera a la tierra a buscar a su hermano.

Hablando alguna vez con una lectora ocasional llegamos al acuerdo de que Turles se parece tanto a Goku que es imposible que no sean parientes, por lo que aquí dejé la duda al aire. Aunque de hecho Turles de alguna manera sabía que Kakarotto había sido enviado a la tierra, además de que dio muchas oportunidades a Goku de "redimirse" y no lo mató aunque tuvo la oportunidad.

El planeta Freezer número 79 fue a donde Vegeta llegó a curarse después de ser derrotado en la tierra, pienso que ese era el lugar de descanso de los saiyajins por lo que lo he mencionado.

Pienso que los saiyajins aunque desde muy niños tenían la sed de lucha no dejaban de tener una mentalidad infantil. Espero no les hubiera parecido extraña la escena del entrenamiento entre Turles y Calíbono.

Sobre Nappa, desde que hice el fic "Los estragos de la confianza ciega" comencé a verlo con admiración y a la vez con lástima, creo que era el único que tenía recuerdos de Vegetasei antes de la llegada de Freezer, y tenía una lealtad enorme a Vegeta, una lealtad ciega supongo, dudo que él le hubiera creído a alguien que le dijera que moriría en las manos de su príncipe. Tengo presente que incluso se horrorizó cuando Vegeta mató a un saibaiman por lo que me imagino que a sus compatriotas les tenía paciencia. Creo que Nappa informó a los saiyajins de la desaparición de Vegetasei con los que pudo comunicarse ya que este le informó a Vegeta.


End file.
